Rays Hair
by KaRe-Fan01-03
Summary: selbst lesen


**1.Kapitel: Der Brief **

Es war ein schöner Montag Morgen als die Bladebreakers pünktlich um 6 Uhr von ihrem Leader Kai geweckt wurden.

Ray war der erste der sich aus dem Bett quälen musste, da er sich mit Kai , seinem Koi und leader, ein Zimmer teilte und auch wenn dieser ihn liebte keine Ausnahme machte. Kai und er waren erst vor kurzem zusammen gekommen und genossen jede Sekunde die sie ungestört verbringen konnten ( bzw. ohne gewisse Nervensägen zuTysonundMaxschiel). Bisher wussten die anderen noch nichts von der etwas anderen Beziehung ihrer beiden Teammitglieder. Sie bemerkten zwar schon das sich Kai und Ray äußerst gut verstanden, dachten sich jedoch nichts dabei. Nur Kenny kam das Verhalten von Kai und Ray ein wenig zu offen in Bezug auf Ray vor und er ahnte etwas von dem Zusammenhang des komischen Benehmens der Beiden.

Nachdem Ray aufgestanden war, ging Kai los um Tyson, Max und Kenny zu wecken. Sein Koi bereitete in dieser Zeit das Frühstück vor.

------------------------------------------ Zeitsprung -----------------------------------------------------

Nachdem Frühstück ging es wie jeden Tag ans Training. Als sie damit fertig waren setzten sich Ray, Max, Kenny und Tyson erst mal ins Wohnzimmer und ließen sich erschöpft aufs Sofa fallen. Alle 4 genossen die Ruhe und selbst Tyson und Max, die sich sonst zu jeder Gelegenheit bespaßten, hielten die Klappe bis es auf einmal an der Tür klingelte.

„Ich geh´ schon.", sagte Ray und ging, erschöpft vom harten Training, zur Tür und machte auf.

„Ein Brief per Einschreiben für Herrn Kon!", meinte der Postbote freundlich und Ray antwortete ihm das er es annehmen werde und unterzeichnete die Bestätigung des Empfangs.

Als er sich wieder in die Stube des Hauses bewegte saß Kai auch schon frisch geduscht dort. Ray hatte schon den Brief auf dem Weg zum Wohnzimmer geöffnet da er von Natur aus neugierig war und wissen wollte was es denn so wichtiges gab das der Brief per Einschreiben verschickt wurde. Er setzte sich neben Kai aufs Sofa und las. Tyson und Max, deren Neugier auch geweckt wurde, versuchten mit zu lesen doch Kai hielt mit Drohungen zu 20 Runden 800 m Lauftraining davon ab.

Als sein Koi jedoch Bleich wurde wie die weiße Wand des Zimmers machte er sich ein wenig Sorgen. „Was ist Ray? Was steht denn da?", fragte Kai. Tyson konnte wie immer seine Klappe nicht halten und meinte keck zu ihm: „ Ja ja wie war das mit den 20 Runden extra, mhm?" „Ach, halt doch deine Klappe Fress…" „ ei e c sph csd we wr sd we ekfi n sdg sde z o g jsk e n…" (neben dem „Gespräch" zwischen Kai und Tyson gemurmelt) „sack!" „Was Hast du gesagt Ray? Man kann dich doch kaum verstehen wenn du so vor dich hin murmelst und die beiden hier Meinungsverschiedenheiten haben.", versuchte Max zwischen den schon etwas lauter werdenden Streithähnen hervorzubringen , auf einmal war alles still da dies auch die Zankenden mitbekommen hatten und alle Blicke lagen auf Ray.

Der jedoch nicht dazu in der Lage war seine Aussage noch einmal zu wiederholen, sondern Kai nur weinend in die Arme fiel. Max und Tyson guckten ihre Teamkameraden geschockt und überrascht an. Kai streichelte seinem Freund übers Haar und flüsterte ihm zu: „ Hey egal was passiert. Es wird schon nicht so schlimm sein, das wir das nicht Regeln können! Hör bitte auf zu weinen, du weißt genau das ich das nicht haben kann."

------------------------------------------------Zeitsprung ---------------------------------------------------

Kai hatte, nachdem sich Ray in den Schlaf geweint hatte, den anderen erklärt (auch wenn es ihm nicht leicht fiel manbedenkekaisstolz) was zwischen ihm und Ray war.

Am Abend brachte er den immer noch schlafenden ins Bett und nahm ihm den Brief aus der Hand. Er spielte mit seinem Gewissen ob er ihn nicht einfach lesen sollte um zu wissen was mit Ray los ist und entschied sich schließlich dafür. Jedoch sah er als er den Brief entfaltete, das dieser aus Rays Heimat stammen musste da er auf Chinesisch geschrieben war. Dies rief jedoch noch mehr Sorge um den Schwarzhaarigen hervor und Kai nahm sich vor gleich nach dem erwachen des Schwarzhaarigem den Inhalt des Briefes zu erfragen.


End file.
